The Great Allied-Soviet War Lore (Chapter 1)
by General Matthew Jabez Nazario
Summary: <html><head></head>Oh no! The Resource Wars are coming! What would happen to Earth during the Resource Wars? Find out to see what happened to the whole world. It is to show how does the Resource Wars, from the European-Middle Eastern War, to the Sino-American War, here comes a mixture of epic action and adventure! Because it is that war. War never changes. Life in the world is about to change...</html>
1. Intro

You have experienced THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR series in your own way, but want to learn more about its story. Well - to get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beginning...

**THE GREAT ALLIED-SOVIET WAR LORE SERIES  
><strong>**PRESENTED BY...  
><strong>**MATTHEW JABEZ P. NAZARIO  
><strong>**CHAPTER 1: RESOURCE WARS**


	2. Commercial

**Shiro Shinobi**: This presentation is bought you by Vault-Tec. Here is what you need to know about: Leaving the Vault. Be sure to remember these basic rules. Rule number 1: Line up in an orderly fashion. Rule number 2: Use protective eyewear. Years of living in the Vault can make your eyes sensitive to the natural sunlight. Without protective eyewear, extreme eye damage could result! Once outside the Vault, be prepared to live life anew! With the help from the... Garden of Eden Creation Kit! Or GECK. Use the GECK to create a new world you have been waiting for! Results may vary.


	3. Predule to the Resource Wars

On 2970, World War 9, a war between all races, and a new race, the Baby Animals, ended formally by the United Nations as nightmares comes to an end, with an agreement to permanently stop the war. It is called, "The Treaty of Baby Animal Town", a treaty which is in the city of Baby Animal Town, and rebuild it to gain relations between all races and Baby Animals, for the first time ever, making it a bustling metropolis. But five years later, world peace can be even more uneasy than ever when the very rare resources veins and oil wells were both dried up, presumed due to overmining or illegal mining. The nightmare has become a little bit real when the Resource Wars commenced. The Resource Wars begins in Europe and Middle East. The war between the Middle Eastern Coalition and the European Commonwealth commenced.


	4. European Commonwealth-Middle Eastern War

With the global shortages on very rare resources, a few micronations across the world went nearly bankrupt. The European Commonwealth, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responded to the Middle East's rising very rare resource-made object prices and rising oil prices with military action, and the long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East began. Within two months, this heavily impacted the collapse of the United Nations, resulting in many countries withdrawing, and it eventually disbanded on July 26, 2978. In 2979, the war had become so widely known and feared that it managed to scare all countries into setting Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, was designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. The Middle East could have used their limited redstone stock to power reactors for a decades, but instead they squandered redstones as gunpowder on weapons to settle old scores. The European Commonwealth had been proud of how they had joined together in one glorious unified state, but it did not take long, when the war came to an end in 2980 as the very rare resource mines in the Middle East were completely scrapped and all oil wells in the Middle were completely run dry. There was no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides were reduced almost to total ruin, presumed due to nuclear bombs, giant animals and giant robots, scrambling both Middle Eastern countries and European countries for the last rocks of very rare ores and the last drops of oil within their borders, so the Middle Eastern Coalition and the European Commonwealth dissolved back into quarreling, bickering nation states, fighting over whatever oil or resources had remained.


	5. European Civil War

Two years earlier, on 2978, the Children's Council ordered the nation to end its neutrality once and for all, or maybe permanently to become a military dictatorship. The first Chancellor of the Children's Union is the leader of the PAW Patrol, Zack Ryder Muhammad, Jr. He then declared war with the Pacific Island nations, presumed due to the Polynesian tribes accidentally robbing money in the First Bank of Adventure Bay. The PAW Patrol has become a military battalion. The Children's Union Armed Forces are born. The Children's Union's capital is Adventure Bay. President Niqlam Zakaqi ordered his men, women and children to fight bravely to invade the Pacific Islands, declaring a war between the Children's Union and the Pacific Federation. On 2981, the very rare resources and oil veins in and around the Pacific Islands are both dried up, causing the Children's Union and the Pacific Federation to both dissolve into quarreling, bickering nations, like the European Commonwealth did. It was unknown if the Second Children's Union would appear, so it is unknown to reunite preschool nations to become the Second Children's Union, and this time, as still as a military dictatorship. And also, the Pacific Federation would also be reborn too with the Children's Union as an alliance of two of those superpowers if so.


	6. Children's Union-Pacific Islander War

A year later, in 2982, a decade before the grand weddings in Toonatopia, and a year after the dissolution of the Children's Union, Alaska, with its abundance of very rare natural resources, remained the source of America's power, and the only place on North America where very rare natural resources were still mined and the only place on North America where oil was still flowed. The far off territory was a tempting target for a desperate People's Republic of China. The Alaskans foresaw invasion and fortified Alaska with the help of the United States Armed Forces, but nothing could deter China from capturing the city of Anchorage, the new capital and largest city of the US state of Alaska.


	7. Chinese Invasion of Alaska

Before the invasion of Alaska, in the spring of 2976, global very rare resources and oil are now diminishing and China's fossil fuel dependency causing an energy crisis in the nation, China became more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States, and many Asian nations. With the United States unwilling to export very rare resources to the People's Republic of China, Chinese-American relations turned for the worse.


	8. Invasion of British Columbia & Yukon

With two of the remaining superpowers at war, British Columbia and Yukon are both trapped in the middle and soon annexed by their neighbors in the south, in Washington, and in the east, by Alaska. Allegedly this was so that the fifty original US states, including the two new US states could be one of many continuous nations allied against the Chinese invaders, but Canadians living in and around the former provinces of British Columbia and Yukon viewed it as a ruthless bid for the United States to retain control of the world's remaining very rare resource supply. The Resource Wars had come to the American soil.


	9. Sino-American War

On the night of August 24, 2992, a day before a series of rule-free grand weddings in Toonatopia Toonatopian couples are happily getting married by the next day, signaling that a lot of very romantic and very weddings are coming to Toonatopia, breaking the record since Vanisha Mittal and Amit Bhatia, a very expensive couple in India, in order to repopulate Toonatopia after a nuclear devastation, declaring those "The Royal Couples of Toonatopia". There will be three flower girls and two ring bearers for every grand wedding, over twelve bridesmaids and twelve groomsmen and up. 1200 guests from every wedding ceremony were participated, in the largest cathedrals in Toonatopia. Receptions are filled with classical ballroom music, and much expensive food. The guests who attended the weddings and viewers who watched the wedding coverages are now filled with joy for the bride and the groom, while everyone who do not, are filled with nightmares. Such a grand wedding it was, and all couples would like to live happily ever after... or not, as thought by most wedding guests, and also, most Chinese triads. But today, many Wedding Guest Top-Secret Agencies and post-war people today thought that it was the world's most horrible nightmare since the September 11 attacks in 2001. But North Korean spies are deployed by the North Korean government to know how why the grand weddings are there, but that - is the story for another day.


	10. Battle of Anchorage

In a Resource War, the winner will always be the side that fights most efficiently. China, the Soviet Union and its allies both used their greatest minds of the East to create even more advanced stealth technology than the United States, that allowed recon teams to infiltrate and assassinate while remaining completely undetected. Taking down high value targets with a single shot. The United States, the United Kingdom, Canada and its allies had its own brand of eccentric genius. With the power of renewable energy at hand, unbridled engineers around the world created scientific marvels the rest of the world could not have imagined. The glut of consumer electronics that had flooded American stores were only the beginning of the wonders created by the likes of RobCo and Poseidon Energy whose true focus was the development of new weapons that could replace the inefficient tools of warfare used in the past decades. Combat weapons, energy weapons and cybernetics entered the war as the United States and its allies sought to retake Anchorage, and then the whole Alaska. Battles were fought by daring men who fire nuclear warheads and fire arrows from shoulder-mounted crossbows. Cyberdogs with a brain of a loyal hound encased in an unyielding titanium body. Even robot butlers hovered across battlefields, armed with plasma guns and flamethrowers. There was even a plan to engineer a new breed of mutant soldiers, but it was the creation of power armor that ensured American victory. Power armor combined the mobility of an infantry soldier battalion, with the resilience of a group of tanks, and the firepower of an entire group of squads. Fueled by microfusion cells, these elite troops could inflict crippling strikes on Chinese military assets using a fraction of resources of conventional military units. Early models of power armor were devastating enough, but after a decade of refinement the T-51b power armor represented the height and/or pre-war combat technology. With the aid of these perfected armored suits, America quickly liberated territory from the Chinese. In the post-war times the T-51b has become a symbol of the Brotherhood of Steel, but decades ago it was one of the last majestic icons of American Exceptionalism before the Soviet occupation.


	11. The Enclave

By spring of 2992, the overt conflicts in the Pacific were finished, and most Americans and Chinese were both so tired after a decade of war that they have genuinely believed peace had arrived. The paranoid, or perhaps just perceptive, began stocking bomb shelters around the world, knowing that China or the United States would not simply slink away across the ocean in defeat. A final confrontation was coming. In an effort to preserve at least part of the Earthian population from the inevitable end that approached, a secret enclave of the former elites of the United Nations set about ensuring survival at all costs. Victory? Rebuilding? No longer viable options. Their full intent is not yet lost to history, so documented plans include taking within a mountain, or an oil rig, and even launching a ship into space to find a new planet to colonize. The newly-reformed United Nations to be the descendants of the United Nations Enclave. That might be true although many of the Earthian population would argue that it takes more than a flag and a squadron of vertibirds to be a government of the people of Earth. Regardless of whether or not the Enclave's claims are true, the majority of the Earthian population did have access to offshore bases, and secret mountaintop fortresses. Fortunately for a hundred thousand of them, the Vault-Tec Corporation provided access to radiation-proof shelters that could each keep about a thousand people safe while waiting for conditions to calm down. No where near enough to save everyone, but it offered hope and kept the public from panicking.


	12. Preparations for Grand Weddings

On the night of August 24, 2992, a day before a series of rule-free grand weddings in Toonatopia Toonatopian couples are happily getting married by the next day, signaling that a lot of very romantic and very weddings are coming to Toonatopia, breaking the record since Vanisha Mittal and Amit Bhatia, a very expensive couple in India, in order to repopulate Toonatopia after a nuclear devastation, declaring those "The Royal Couples of Toonatopia". There will be three flower girls and two ring bearers for every grand wedding, over twelve bridesmaids and twelve groomsmen and up. 1200 guests from every wedding ceremony were participated, in the largest cathedrals in Toonatopia. Receptions are filled with classical ballroom music, and much expensive food. The guests who attended the weddings and viewers who watched the wedding coverages are now filled with joy for the bride and the groom, while everyone who do not, are filled with nightmares. Such a grand wedding it was, and all couples would like to live happily ever after... or not, as thought by most wedding guests, and also, most Chinese triads. But today, many Wedding Guest Top-Secret Agencies and post-war people today thought that it was the world's most horrible nightmare since the September 11 attacks in 2001. But North Korean spies are deployed by the North Korean government to know how why the grand weddings are there, but that - is the story for another day.


End file.
